My Dad's A Copy Cat
by Sasuke-kun is Happy
Summary: Kakashi plays a father figure for Kaori since Asuma's dead. But will he be just a figure, or will he be her real 'daddy? And now that he thinks Kurenai is one hot mama... oh dear...


3 hours.

Three painstalking hours of pushing, over and over again.

She's had a lot more experiences with being trapped in horrbile genjutsus, but this... this took the cake.

It was far more than what she's expected, and it hurt like hell.

-

The doctor gave her the little bundle of joy, all wrapped up from head to toe as it slept peacefully after coming onto the world.

Kurenai smiled at the delicate thing, proud of herself that she had made it.

Nine months of whole rounded-ness.

Three fricken hours of screaming.

One second to love a baby.

Forget regrets, this was worth it.

The doctor exited for a minute or two before bringing in a visitor, Hatake Kakashi to be exact, into the room of mother and child. The jonin waved a hand, slowly entering as quiet as he could knowing not to bring too much disturbance into the room. Kurenai smiled at her friend, being able to be there for her.

"How are you Kurenai?" he whispered. She chuckled for a bit before looking down at her newborn.

"I'm fine, and tired..."

He nodded, lightly petting the infant's hair.

"Looks like... her father."

Silence grew in between them, Kakashi uncomfortably shifting his hands in his pocket while Kurenai stared at the baby.

".._.Yeah.._."

-

**5 months later**

"Ahhh." she urged, flying the spoon around. Little Kaori stuck her tounge out.

"Pprrrr"

"Kaori, go _Ahhh_, now."

Oh how she hated this, little splats of baby food all on her face as her daughter giggled at her mommy. Kaori was really taking enjoyment in this beating.

"Kaor-"

"AHHCHOO!"

Oh great, more food.

She put the bowl down, getting off to wash her face and find something to wipe with as the baby stared before going into huge fits of laughter. It was the 'cute' kind of laughter that... that Asuma usually had whenever he would sarcastically tease her on their dates.

She missed that, she missed him, especially now that she's a single mother. She wished Kaori had a father...

She sighed, finally done with washing and wiping before going back to feed the little one. She was getting close to turning a corner but just then,

_"Um-mum..."_

She stopped at the sound of hearing her daughter eating. But wait, no one else was there with her, right?

_"Yum Kaori, good. More then?"_

_"Ah um-um, appoo mmm."_ the little girl blabbed.

Kurenai began to worry for fear a stranger has come in and would take her daughter away. Reaching for a kunai in one of her pockets straped to her left leg, she breathed before quickly running around the corner.

"Hiyahh!" she screamed, throwing the kunai. He dodged it as it went past between his and the baby's face, flying straight at the wall and pinning it. The two looked at her and blinked their eyes, too surprised to say anything.

Kurenai gasped at who she saw.

"Good shot." said Kakashi sensei.

"Ahhh!" nodded Kaori.

She blushed, then breathed heavily at almost killing her fellow jonin and having a heart-attack at the same time.

"Kakashi! I-I thought someone else was here! You could've told that you were coming!" she replied sounding quite angry. He stood up and put his hand behind his head, sorry for worrying her.

"Ahh, I wanted to surprise you! Hahaha, I'm sorry Kurenai."

"Oh... it's okay. Just- just come through the door next time." Walking to both of them she saw that Kaori's bowl was almost empty, with about 3 more spoonfuls left to eat. Looking at both Kakashi and Kaori, she raised an eyebrow at how Kakashi managed to make her eat so fast. "Wow, you actually fed her."

"Ah yes, it was no problem. She was quite easy really."

"Easy? It took me this whole hour and all she ate was two bites... You're quite amazing Kakashi, I'll admit."

He blushed, handing her Kaori's food and then shuffling the baby's hair, letting Kurenai take her seat. "Well, I'll let you two off now. Besides, I have another baby to take care of."

Kurenai looked at him in a mortified look. "You-you're a dad?"

"No no! I meant Naruto. We're going to get some ramen together and then train. Would you want some ramen too?"

She shook her head smiled, "No thanks Kakashi."

"Okay, well, I must be going. I'll see you both later." He smiled back then turned around and headed for the door, Kurenai then stopping him.

"Kakashi wait. I woud like to... thank you." He looked at her confused.

"For what?"

"For- for taking care of the two of us. Kaori and I, we're glad to have you. You know, now that she doesn't have a daddy... you're like her daddy. So, thanks." she replied, both adults blushing. Kaori stared at them with that word 'daddy' in her head.

"Uh... you're welcome. Well, I better be going. Naruto's hunger is going to provoke him if he doesn't eat. Besides, I have two things to feed, him and his kyuubi." he said as she giggled, Kaori watching Kakashi opening the door.

She began to tear, wanting him to stay more. She liked him, and he made things funny. Soon enough, she began to cry, both Kurenai and Kakashi pausing not knowing what caused it.

"Kaori honey, shhh mommy's here... don't cry..." she picked her up and carried her, trying to stop the tears from flowing.

"What's wrong?" the other jonin asked. Kaori held her arms out towards Kakashi's direction wanting to reach for him.

"Kaori, Kakashi sensei has to be leaving now."

"Ahhh, wahhh, uh mm!!" wailed Kaori more.

"I'll be back Kaori, please. Just don't cry okay?"

She looked at him with those red orbs of eyes, tears coming out...

"Da...ddy" she pleaded, both adults shocked.

She said her first word!


End file.
